The Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD) focuses its activities on developing novel diagnostics and therapies for cancer. DCTD staff members, along with colleagues throughout the National Cancer Institute (NCI), academia, and industry, are working to generate a seamless pipeline of biomarkers and therapeutics that runs the gamut from initial efforts in drug discovery through late-stage clinical trials. New cancer imaging techniques play a critical role in support of this pipeline as advances in image-guided diagnosis and image-guided therapies continue to emerge.